


【RDR2】祝福之子（查尔斯X亚瑟） NC17

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: 非典型性ABO。内含狼群ABO社会阶级暗示，并无实质性AO性别的出现。





	【RDR2】祝福之子（查尔斯X亚瑟） NC17

 

_神灵降临大地，以四爪踏万里，以皮毛御风雪，以兽眼察人间，以魂魄辨善恶。_

 

 

从捕兽人的木棚返回翡翠牧场附近的火车站不算太远，亚瑟闭着眼睛都能回忆出前进路线。

他今天卖了好几张河狸皮，也不枉在卡马萨河中游扎了三天的营——湿冷的晨雾冻得人发慌，可是一到中午，蚊子与炙热的阳光又能把他烦死，与此同时还必须小心翼翼防着莫弗里家族的那群食人魔偷袭自己，真让人有苦难言。而北美河狸们也同样不让人省心，老是喜欢聚集在它们堆筑的大坝边上，枪声过后亚瑟还不得不淌过脏兮兮的河水去捡战利品，浑身的装束湿了干，干了又湿，以至于撤营的时候，亚瑟感觉自己的睡袋摸起来都凉凉的带着潮气。

想点开心的事儿，摩根，他告诉自己，皮子卖掉换来的钱他可以抽三分之一放进帮派的税箱；肉可以给皮尔斯，脂肪与腺体能留着做材料；还剩下两张品质极好的皮子，他没舍得把它们也换成现金——姑娘们总想在营地的座位上铺垫暖和柔软的东西，虽然小伙子们没说，但这群在雪山上被冻怕了的人，总是无意识追求着温暖。亚瑟想起自己离开营地的时候正好遇见哈维尔在巡逻，墨西哥人和他打了招呼后，特地嘱咐自己要注意保暖。在罗兹近三十度的气温里说这话显得有些荒唐可笑，不过来自同伴的关心总让亚瑟有种甜蜜的归属感。

经过一小段上坡，紧接的是朝右拐的弯道，当能看见封闭未完成铁路的木牌板子时，就说明快到车站了。

亚瑟掏出怀表，现在已经接近凌晨，驿站马车早就下班了，不知道末班火车又运行到几点。亚瑟唇上的胡子又长出了不少，他吸吸鼻子，只闻到了一股子动物腺体的腥味。他是否该花上几美刀的“巨款”去坐火车？去圣丹斯租个房间洗个澡？还是直接回克雷蒙的营地？格雷厄姆女士的狗鼻子能隔着几个帐篷闻到自己身上的酸臭味，他可不想在众目睽睽下又被女士逼着洗澡。

正当亚瑟骑着马胡思乱想的时候，突然一声狼嗥自身后响起，在空旷的山间林地，就像一丛刚点燃起来的营火，很快更多的烟与光此起彼伏地蹿了起来。

骑手与马匹都没想到会在新汉诺威的中部遇见狼群——它们不应该呆在更冷更北方的山地里，围剿被树叶和鲜草喂得肥肥胖胖驼鹿的吗？亚瑟俯身紧贴着马背，连忙从武器袋里拿出霰弹枪。回头，看情况应该是五只——亚瑟对着跑在最前面的狼就是一枪。狼朝着右边一跳，但还是被打中了脖子，血从窟窿里汩汩流出。后续冲来的狼群没有止步，它们踏着同伴的血依旧追赶着亚瑟。“妈的，还没完了。”又解决了三头，亚瑟一边换弹一边心里暗骂，就在这时，又有一头狼从马匹的左侧突然冲出，试图去咬马匹的肚子。长时间处于惊吓和巨大噪音下的坐骑终于惊了蹄子，亚瑟还来不及瞄准，只觉天旋地转，整个人从马背上翻了下去，耳朵里很多的风声，背脊仿佛被大地给撞碎了，眼前短暂地弥漫起黑暗，等再次恢复视力，亚瑟发现霰弹枪掉在不远的地方——他连忙撑着手想爬起来去捡，就觉得小腿袭来钻心的剧痛——袭击马匹的那头灰狼死死咬着亚瑟的小腿，将他朝后拖，似乎不想让人类拿那个会喷出硝烟的铁管。最后一头追击的狼近在咫尺，它下一秒就可能扑向自己的脖子。亚瑟本能掏出腰侧的左轮，定了定神快速地对着狼头开了三枪。还没等对方倒地，亚瑟扭过手臂，一枪爆了正死咬自己腿不放的狼的头。

亚瑟吹了一声口哨，等待着爱马跑回自己身边。男人从包里掏出伤药浇在伤口上——他疼得龇牙咧嘴，生理性的眼泪都流淌到下巴上——透过朦胧的视线，亚瑟看见被撕咬开的巨大的创面里戳着带有裂痕的骨头，不出意外小腿骨应该也被咬碎了。亚瑟艰难地用树枝为自己做了一个夹板。光这个动作他就累得够呛，疼痛与失血又使他感到寒冷，亚瑟有些后悔，就应该听哈维尔的话，再多裹一件外套。

马斯顿说他认识的人被狗咬了一口，结果在一个小时之内就凉透了，亚瑟暗暗祈祷希望自己能比这个不知名的倒霉蛋活得更久一点。

他的好女孩喷着鼻息跑回来了。亚瑟从马背上取下睡袋，又掏出几瓶酒和伤药，他大口罐下几种不同种类的酒精，企图让自己快速醉过去，这样就感觉不到疼痛了。但是当他将药淋在伤口上，他还是痛得眼前一黑。会好起来的，亚瑟想，等他明天恢复体力，就去圣丹斯的医院找医……

他的思维断在了这一刻。

如果忽略空气周围已经发臭的血与内脏的酸味，亚瑟这一觉睡得非常踏实。

他醒来的第一件事就去查看自己受伤的腿。可是腿上根本没有伤口，只有两排整齐的粉色印记，亚瑟认得这是咬痕。然而他身上除了撕开大洞的裤子与变成破布的马靴之外，根本没有遭到袭击的残留。若不是身边横七竖八躺着几头狼的尸体，他几乎要怀疑被袭击是不是只是自己做的一场梦。亚瑟站起来，他活动着身体，并没有发现有异样后，便去清点猎物。有五具尸体。而咬碎自己腿的那头狼，它躺过的地方空空如也，只剩大量干涸的血液，亚瑟绕了一圈，四周并没有野兽的足印，它就这样凭空消失了，同自己的伤口一样。

亚瑟最终还是不放心去找了医生。在各种仪器的伺候下，医生得出结论：亚瑟非常健康，甚至信誓旦旦地保证他可以徒手去和灰熊搏斗。亚瑟不讨厌这个有些夸张的诊疗结果，他付了钱，转身去服装店买了新裤子和马靴。

 

亚瑟突然发现自己获得了异于常人的恢复能力。

不论什么伤口，在他身上都不会超过一天。有次修胡子亚瑟就失手在脸上划了一个又长又深的口子。对着镜子，他看得一清二楚，开始是疼痛，伤口周围发白，但是很快变成粉色，然后逐渐加深，血就要争先恐后钻出脸颊，流淌到空气里时，皮肤就以肉眼可见缓慢速度合拢。亚瑟眼睛都瞪圆了，他连忙抬头张望，看看营地是否有人注意自己。每个人都在忙自己的事，甚至连小杰克都认认真真地在草地上用小木棍画画，压根没人正眼瞧瞧亚瑟的小敞篷车。男人用双手捂着脸，他闻着手上残留的肥皂的味道，有些不可抑制地狂喜。

大概是因为那头咬了自己的狼，它没害死自己，倒是留下了奇怪的礼物。

的确有什么东西在亚瑟的身体里发酵。就像硬币的两面，当美好的一面朝上，那意味着正有凶险藏在底下。

亚瑟发现事情开始变得不太对劲是在一个月之后的月圆之夜。

那时候他刚好扎好一个遮风挡雨的帐篷，眼前篝火散发着温暖的热量，让亚瑟立刻就想钻进被窝里好好睡一觉。就当他掀起帘子准备躲进帐篷的时候，一阵突如其来的饥饿攒住了他。或者说起先亚瑟以为是饥饿，但是很快他意识到压根不是一回事。有股气旋在身体里流窜，亚瑟感觉自己的胃因为这阵风暴在下垂，热量摇身变成火龙盘踞于小腹，在这个本该能听见猫头鹰粗哑叫声的旷野夜晚，亚瑟满头大汗，难耐的空虚与瘙痒在他的身下翻涌，耳畔只有血管里奔腾的怒涛。他跪在自己用四根木钉与篝火圈起的小小领地里，大脑里没有任何旖旎的画面，右手正快速又粗鲁地抚慰自己，快些得到释放是目前支配他精神的唯一指示。

亚瑟很快就如愿以偿。

高潮比任何一次都来得快与急，好似无数星星在漆黑的夜空里爆炸，碎片落在大河中再溅射出颗颗流转的光。带着腥味的体液沾了男人一手，帐篷的布帘上也多少粘了一些。亚瑟长长地吐了口气，射精之后带来的余韵让他有些无力。他在空气里嗅到了腥膻的气味，还混杂着熟悉却一时半会儿又无法解释的味道。男人擦干净了手（其实也就在被子上抹了抹）准备坐一会儿，屁股刚接触到地面，湿滑的触感让亚瑟瞬间神经兮兮地蹦起来，有小股温热的液体正从他的身体后面缓缓分泌，像一条丰沛的小溪，蜿蜒过山丘与深壑。他带着颤抖的手指探进自己身后隐秘的位置，透明的潮水正在盛大地流淌。

什么是欲望？是俯视裂谷时，落进眼睛里的黑暗。

亚瑟的膝盖再次接触于地，他拱起背脊，像披着毛皮的兽类，遵从着荒野吟唱出关于欲求的低语。

 

※※※

 

亚瑟·摩根是个聪明人，但他并不是特别细心的家伙。

这也不能怪他，当连着下了一周的雪，任谁都不能透过黑压压的云层才出今夜的月亮是圆是缺。他接受了和查尔斯一起去打猎的请求，所以现在只能在帐篷里难受地大口喘息，下身像个破了个口子的鹿皮袋，只要轻轻推搡，就能恬不知耻地渗出水来。

亚瑟牙齿打着颤，他断断续续地告诉了查尔斯自己的遭遇，从被狼咬烂腿，到变成有自我愈合能力的超人，又沦落成现在这副糟透模样的始末。好一段从泥地里爬起升入天堂又被无情地一脚踹回地狱的曲折之诗。

查尔斯眨着深色的眼睛，亚瑟有些怀疑他到底有没有相信自己说的话。

“是Khanukh的祝福。”只沉默了一会儿，查尔斯开口。

亚瑟舌头打结：“Ka——什么？”

“Khanukh，特林吉特语里的狼神。”

“祝福？如果所谓的祝福就是让我被该死的月亮欠着鼻子走,然后缩在这里——”亚瑟有些愤怒地朝查尔斯喊，天啊，他不是在生查尔斯的气，只是该死的，如此软弱的模样对他的自尊心（以及男子气概）很是打击。

查尔斯把亚瑟捞起来，手掌隔着男人薄薄的衬衣抚摸他结实的背脊，像在安抚炸毛的猫儿：“在我们的宗教里，神会穿着动物的皮毛来到人间。她会选择中意的人类并送出一份赏礼。可你却伤害了她，她会闹些小脾气也是正常。这些故事我可以以后告诉你，但是现在，亚瑟，我们得解决你的问题。”

“我的问题是希望你听了这个倒霉故事后，就能离开帐篷，离我远点，别管我。”

“可这本来就是我的帐篷，虽然只有一半。”查尔斯有些哑然，果然把两个小帐篷合成一个大的主意并不好。

“天哪，查尔斯快出去吧。难道你真的想看男人自慰吗？”

“不。我不会出去的。”查尔斯倔起来堪比北美野牛。“在过去，我的族人遇见过这种情况。”查尔斯抓着亚瑟衬衫下摆，把它们从男人裤带里抽出来，又快速地向上一提，瞬间汗湿的衣服就消失在帐篷角落里了。“我比你了解，也更清楚处理方式。你现在难受的日子渐渐变长了。”本该是问句的对话以肯定的语气划上了结尾。亚瑟蜷缩起身子，他光裸着的上身有些冷，可皮肤底下却又烫的冒烟——查尔斯说得没错，本来只是一个晚上，渐渐地时间越来越长，反应也越来越激烈——“最严重的情况会持续五天，还伴随着脱水的情况。这很危险。”查尔斯深色的眼睛里满是诚恳，“亚瑟，你需要帮助。”

金发的男人嘟哝着：“你准备怎么帮？”

查尔斯以伸手扒了亚瑟的裤子（顺带还有内裤与鞋袜）作为正面回答。

亚瑟喉咙里发出被呛住的咕噜声，他发誓，查尔斯刚才肯定摸到自己已经湿透了的臀部：“这太过了！”他咆哮起来，像所有被侵入领地的食肉动物。

“可这是唯一的方法。”查尔斯解开上衣，整个人压在亚瑟身上，用体重把挣扎的家伙完全制住。

查尔斯明明看起来和亚瑟差不多，但是被压在底下的男人却觉得自己被一头成年大灰熊给牢牢抱住了。

“亚瑟，我不是在和你开玩笑。”若是在营地或者别的场合，亚瑟很乐意听见查尔斯的声音，他总是那么可靠和令人安心；但那低醇嗓音从未像现在这样，让自己浑身灼烧又浴火高涨，阴茎也抽动似地疼，“想想那些发情期没有找到配偶的雌雪貂的下场。”

金发男人感觉舌头被冻住了，他甚至忘记了怎么发声，每个字听起来都硬邦邦的：“不交配，我就会死掉？”

“可我不想你死掉。”出乎意料地，查尔斯吻了吻男人的耳廓。

“查尔斯，我……”，亚瑟扭来扭去活像一只被猎人捉住的动物幼崽，而查尔斯就是那个冷静的捕猎者，他一动不动，没有任何逾矩与冒犯的粗野行为，仅仅单纯地抱着亚瑟。

亚瑟停止了挣扎。

只要亚瑟愿意抬起腿，并把他们勾在查尔斯的背上，那么此时正贴在自己腰跨的性器，就能毫无阻碍地侵入那隐秘又饥渴的小洞。亚瑟微微扬起脖子，用脸颊蹭了蹭查尔斯的，他闻见查尔斯身上散发出的气味——他们两个跋山涉水到伊莎贝拉湖来猎麋鹿，雪融化在男人深色的皮肤上，留下枯木潮湿的香气——亚瑟突然想吻眼前正在自我克制的家伙，但他意识到磨蹭着自己的性器似乎又有涨大的趋势后，及时悬崖勒马。

好吧，如果对方是查尔斯的话，也不是不行。“顽固的混蛋。”最终亚瑟扭过脸妥协道，“你赢了。”他不再挣扎，乖乖地躺在帐篷里，感受着查尔斯落在自己皮肤上的粗糙手掌。查尔斯的手掌下覆盖着一层薄薄的汗水，当他触摸到亚瑟完全湿透的大腿后侧时，如雨水落入溪流。查尔斯在男人的大腿附近流连了一会儿，手有些按捺不住地贴着体液下滑，在亚瑟正在淌水的洞口周围缓慢而耐心地揉着。

外头正在下雪，篝火噼啪作响，把雪片纷落的影子投在帐篷的防水布上。帐篷里雾蒙蒙的，温暖不在飘忽不定，变成了一种看得见形态，飘荡在男人们周围。麝香的吸气渗透进蒸蕴里，亚瑟的鼻腔里被奇怪的气味填满，每一次呼吸都像着魔似得炙烤着本来就快灰飞烟灭的理智。当查尔斯的手指滑进他的身体里时，男人忍不住发出一声得偿所愿般的微弱呻吟。不过他马上就意识到自己的失态，瞧瞧查尔斯玩味的眼神，亚瑟心在下沉，他的自尊心却从欲海里倔强地冒出头，活像个滑稽的跷跷板，一边触底另一边势必抬升。“别像个娘们一样磨磨蹭蹭的。”亚瑟恶语相向的同时，还不知死活单脚勾住查尔斯的后背。被冒犯的印第安人没和他争辩什么，只是挑起那道断眉，死死盯着亚瑟。

亚瑟背后立刻起了一层浅浅的疙瘩，先前还不安分的脚停止了动作。查尔斯的眼神好似是实质，扫过他的身体，让他本能地感到战栗。这其中不仅仅是对接下来将要发生的事的恐惧，还有一种对刺激的新奇事物的期待。亚瑟觉得自己不太正常，脑袋里的神经，阴茎上的血管，都随着心跳一胀一胀，毫不掩饰地兴奋跳动，汗与潮水不断从他毛孔里与肉洞里沁出来。他怀着无伤大雅的小小恶意与渴求，把手探向查尔斯的背脊。结实滚烫的肌肉在亚瑟手下，它们是流动的山峰，又或者是静止的海潮，无论哪个，下面蕴含的热情与爆发力，让亚瑟晕眩。而查尔斯的阴茎正顶在男人凹陷的入口，是悬在头顶的达摩克利斯之剑，让他不得不保持十二万分的清醒。

被进入的那一刻，亚瑟还是因为疼痛而失神，所有人和事从他的眼前消失了，没有月亮与星星，唯有无边无际的黑暗潮水将他吞没。亚瑟张开嘴，拼命地呼吸才让他感觉自己依旧活着。他下腹又酸又热，男人的性器沉甸甸地与自己融为一体，携带着某种让人喜悦的饱胀感。亚瑟能想象查尔斯是怎么将自己撬开，又是如何长驱直入。黑色的夜空里出现了查尔斯的模样，穿着平时那件带着白色小圆点的蓝色衬衫，脖子上挂着串绿松石项链，看起来得体又干练，亚瑟脑子里不合时宜地胡乱想着，查尔斯真是混账，可他平时都把这正在操自己的凶器藏哪儿了？

一双嘴唇贴上了自己的，脸颊上的胡渣来回摩擦，发出踏过雪地才有的沙沙声，在意识到有条灵活的舌头探进口腔时，亚瑟根本没工夫控制自己的牙齿，很快他尝到了腥甜的味道。亚瑟嘟哝着，想对查尔斯说声抱歉，然而对方突如其来的抽送又卸掉了男人的力气，下身相连的地方传来糟糕的感觉，内壁牢牢地包裹着入侵者，在对方抽离的时候，却恬不知耻地不懂放手，死死地粘在一起，好似缠着大树的爬藤。亚瑟的腿被查尔斯分得很开，膝盖几乎要压到地上了。查尔斯每一次顶撞，亚瑟都能感觉对方坚硬的骨架撞在自己软成烂泥的腿上。要是查尔斯再这样不管不顾地插自己，亚瑟艰难地压抑着几欲破喉而出的呻吟，自己的内脏都要被这个男人给绞烂了。

“慢一点。”要是知道自己现在的声音已经哑成这样，亚瑟是绝对不会开口的。每一个音节长而飘忽，如果不仔细听，可能就会错过了。查尔斯作为猎人敏锐的听力倒是轻易便将其捕捉，男人的动作开始温柔起来，试着用亚瑟能承受的速度与力道渐渐地抽动。

很快亚瑟又呜咽起来。饥渴的身体不安分地收缩着，他意识到自己就是个讨人厌的家伙。明明疾风骤雨让他在疼痛中恐惧不已，但是真的将他安置在风和日丽的阳光之地，却又不断怀念起危险在皮肤与大脑里点燃的火焰。亚瑟轻轻拍了拍查尔斯上臂紧绷的肌肉，等那双深色的眼睛牢牢凝视自己的时候，有些讨好地蠕动着身体，自己腹部的肌肉起伏着，试图把停留在身体的阴茎吞得更深。

亚瑟发誓听见了查尔斯的轻笑，那双有着疤痕与老茧的手抚摸上自己的小腹。亚瑟一下子感觉血液冲向了脸庞，他们明明正在做着更加隐晦的情事，他却因为另一个男人正在揉捏自己最近变得有些柔软的肚子而不好意思——圣丹斯餐馆的奶油龙虾大概正是最近自己有些发胖的理由。

早该戒掉所有油腻的，会让人长赘肉的食物。

不过这个念头在亚瑟的脑子只停留了一会儿，查尔斯就用行动将它赶得无影无踪。男人就着正在插着亚瑟的姿势将他翻过身去，让亚瑟像只野生的雌兽一样膝盖触地。

毫无征兆的刺激让亚瑟兴奋地连脚指尖都蜷缩起来，他惊觉一阵晕眩，自己被丢上了云端，一切都是软绵绵的，等他终于回到了大地，正趴在一个扁扁的枕头上，是谁的？这不重要，亚瑟只知道自己被逼出了眼泪，正将灰色的布料弄得斑斑驳驳。

查尔斯将自己稍稍抽离一点。亚瑟的肉洞看起来色情的要命，外圈的肌肉被自己撑成一个光滑又毫无皱着的圆，因为长时间被异物入侵而又红肿着。说不定自己再动两下，他就会破开，流出刺眼的血。但是没有，亚瑟很结实，他柔软又泥泞的身体，吃下了一次又一次地撞击。

每次抽动，查尔斯都能清楚地看清自己的阴茎是怎么样将对方身体里过多的汁水带出来，又是怎么样一层层堆积在肉穴外面，形成一圈泛白气泡的干涸薄膜。查尔斯找着男人身体里的敏感点，满意地看见亚瑟背脊因为猛烈的快感而弓起，每一块骨骼与肌肉的抽搐都让查尔斯移不开眼。他伸出一条手臂揽着亚瑟的胸将他从地上拉起，将男人以一种半跪坐的姿势钉穿在自己的阴茎上，另一只手则开始把玩亚瑟的勃起。轻轻按压了几下会阴后，食指和拇指扣成圆环，将亚瑟套在其中，他的指腹擦过柱身，在冠状头部的凹陷处又停下，反复又反复。查尔斯吻着亚瑟的鬓角，他湿透的金发尝起来很咸：“伊尼莫沙*”查尔斯说。他不断地重复，像是某种催情的咒语。

亚瑟疯狂地扭动着腰，查尔斯的声音几乎是舔着耳道被送进了他的大脑深处。听不懂的印第安语破坏力比步枪用的爆裂子弹威力还要大，将他的脑子打穿了一个大洞，理智和自尊沿着洞的外围一路流淌出去，流经从胸膛到下腹，最后被一只手不断地撸动中全部排出了身体之外。

亚瑟听见自己尖叫得堪比垂死的郊狼，尖利又可怜巴巴。下一秒他被查尔斯掰过了脸，他们又饥渴地吻在一起，舌头打着卷儿，唾液声泽泽如潮，像极了鸟雀相互喂养的桥段。当他们分开的时候都气喘得有些失态。

查尔斯的手掌按压着亚瑟的肚皮，亚瑟经查尔斯动作提醒，才注意到小腹里被精液填满的酸胀。就在刚才，他们一起到达了巅峰。

亚瑟推了推查尔斯揽着自己的手臂，示意男人放开他。查尔斯也没有抗拒，虽然他不想松手，但是亚瑟看向自己的那双绿眼睛里似乎还有别的欲求。

男人软下的阴茎从身体里滑出的感觉，让亚瑟发出一阵哼哼的鼻音。他稍微休息了几秒，便转过身温顺地跪趴在查尔斯的两腿之间。身后的洞口因刚才激烈的交媾而松弛湿滑，精液和自身分泌的粘液正从无法闭拢的肌肉中垂落。亚瑟死死盯着查尔斯的阴茎。他想吮吸这个，刚才还在身体里的东西。亚瑟本该把这种尴尬丢人又下流的举止归结于月亮，或者那头咬了自己的该死的狼，但是他很快意识到这种渴求是源于自己的心。他聪明的脑子甚至没有去想，等这场荒诞诡异的情事过去后查尔斯和自己的关系会恶化成怎样？但该死的，他就想这样干。

于是他也这样干了。

亚瑟从未给男人做过口交。至少在过去没有，可是未来又很长，谁也无法预测。

查尔斯的手指插进亚瑟湿透的沙金色头发里，高潮后的不应期使男人敏感无比，亚瑟的嘴又是那么温软和湿润，让查尔斯说的每个字都显得有些吞吞吐吐：“亚瑟，你不必这样。”

听听，现在“顽固的混蛋”反而变成自己了。

亚瑟·不会示弱·摩根先生朝查尔斯竖了个中指。他有些笨拙地开始自己的动作，这比想象中还要难，亚瑟不知该把舌头和牙齿放在哪里比较好，于是他只好每一次动作都尽量将男人吞得深一些，鼻尖埋进查尔斯深色的毛从里，又有好几次笨拙地顶到男人鼠蹊部。亚瑟听着上头查尔斯的喘息愈发急躁，他知道对方快到了。

亚瑟吞下了对方的每一滴液体——它们直接涌进了喉咙里，他根本无法拒绝。在他让男人的阴茎从自己口腔里退出去前，亚瑟故意用舌头在柱身卷了卷，然后抬眼，从湿淋淋的、垂落在眼前的金发缝隙笑着看向上面。

查尔斯对亚瑟露出胜利者一般的表情有些无奈。他强硬地将光溜溜的亚瑟与自己塞进被子里：所有替换的衣服都在各自的马鞍袋里，而没有人想在寒冷雪夜里一丝不挂地出去翻找衣服。他们可以等到明天，等太阳出来以后。

“伊尼莫沙，你还好吗？”查尔斯的声音听起来沙哑得要命，他搂着亚瑟，在暖烘烘的被子里紧紧相贴，恨不得连脚趾都绞一起。

亚瑟缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，感觉自己的每个毛孔都散发着餍足的气息：“从来没有那么好过。”他老实地说着自己的感受，“我真高兴你足够固执。”等了好一会儿，久到查尔斯以为亚瑟睡了，他自己也开始眼皮打架的时候，却又听见亚瑟小声的嘟嘟囔囔：“下个月……”

“我乐意为你效劳，先生。现在你该睡了。”

 

 

 

_星星给了夜晚上千只眼睛，此时它们目光正聚焦在一头奔跑在雪地上的狼。_

_她轻盈地从山麓跑到半山腰，一双绿色的眸子俯视着下方伊莎贝拉湖畔边的单薄帐篷。随后优雅地抖了抖覆满雪片的身体，又飞快朝着山顶跑去了。她抖动过身体的地方留下了像蝴蝶翅膀上磷粉一般璀璨的光点，她踏过的雪地没有留下一个脚印。_

 

END

 

 

*伊尼莫沙：在印第安语中的意思是“我的甜心” 参考来源《印第安神话故事》

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
